


A Sanders Sleepover

by Yourlocaltrashfander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourlocaltrashfander/pseuds/Yourlocaltrashfander
Summary: (TAKING A BREAK UNTIL FEBRUARY)Updates every week or soPatton hosts a sleepover in the mind palace, somewhat to help reach a goal, but it goes a little wrong. Can they fix it?Ships: logicality, prinxiety, demus, remilice (remy, dice (critic) and emile)warnings: Medium angst and that's about it.this AU is also up on my wattpad account, yourlocaltrashfander.thank you for reading :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, The Critic (Sanders Sides)/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 8





	1. A Hangout

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Next chapter should be released very soon, perhaps even today. I have a slow burn audio fic in the making so I will link that at the end of this fic to fulfill your angsty needs. Get ready for a whole heap of fluff in the next 3 chapters of this, you're in for a ride so sweet you gon get diabetes, my dudes. The place Logan is referring to as 'Centrum Isles' is a headcanon I have based in the mind palace. The light and dark realms are basically islands. There are 3 seas between the islands, crystal waters, near the light realm, the medluxpartum sea which is in the middle, and inky shores which is near the dark realm. The realms are the creations of Remus and Roman, so they have very contrasting atmospheres. In between the two realms, there is a much smaller island Remus and Roman created as kids but forgot about as time went on. When Janus and Remus were sailing over to the light realm for the first time they found this island, the residents called it 'centrum isles'. They knew about the existence of the two realms and even had access through the two portal like vortexes. They already knew about Remy as they shared night shifts with him but haven't really seen where he's from. He and other characters like Emile who don't exactly fit in the category of good or bad live there, kind of like main operators. Also the other people are thomas' OCs who live in the mind palace. Virgils neighbor Simon is an example. Hope that clears things up! Sorry for any mistakes I made, I've only done very light proofing.

It was your typical Tuesday in the mind palace. No one had anything to do that week, so Patton had previously invited them over for a sleepover. He and Logan were to move in together soon, though the others did not know, and he thought it was a good opportunity to let him and the sides get to know each other better. Besides talking to him at family dinners, no one paid much attention to Logan except Patton. He'd always thought that's why Logan fell for him.

Patton woke up early that morning to prepare for the long day ahead. He had invited 7 other people and didn't know how well Logan would handle it. Talking to Roman at the dinner table, sure, but not being in the room with 7 very loud people (and Janus who was more of the quiet type) was something else. Either way, he was sure Logan could manage for two days. As pat draped his cardigan over his shoulders and put his bunny slippers on, he imagined how much fun Remy, Emile, and Dice would have hopping through the vortex to get to the light realm. Come to think of it, he had never even met the three of them. He invited Remy for Virgil's sake and from there, Remy asked if he could have two extras over. Of course, being Patton, he agreed.

He ran downstairs and attacked Logan from the back with a massive hug, causing him to come toppling down onto the kitchen floor. "Hey!" He shouted. "What, it's not my fault you're so tall! I can't jump that high!" Patton giggled. Logan stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to making breakfast. "What ya got there, hun?" Patton asked as a conversation starter, though he could see it was eggs. "Scrambled eggs." Logan replied before pausing for a brief moment and saying something rather nervously, "Patton, do you know those 3 people? The ones from Centrum Isles?" Patton stared at his boyfriend for a while before hesitantly replying, "Well... no... But I'm sure we can trust Virgil!" "Sure? He grew up with Remus and Janus, how sure can you be?" Logan said. Patton scoffed before stopping himself and half-saying "That's not nice, Logan!" But started laughing halfway through.

Logan smiled and admired his bean of a boyfriend. He'd always loved the way Patton laughed and often tried to go out of his way to make him do so, which he never did with others. Pat had noticed this. He had always hated his laugh so in return he poked slight fun of Logan whenever he got confused. A peaceful rivalry, competition all in good fun.

Patton went to sit down in the living room and a large grey sofa. He put his legs up onto the seat next to him and took out his phone to browse r/awww- a nice refreshing start to the day.

They had around five or six hours until the others would start to arrive. This was because Patton has gotten up 2 hours earlier than usual, which was still later than Logan. Once he had gotten bored of adorable animals he walked up to Logan and stared at him. Logan finally looked down. "Hello? Pat, what are you planning?" He said. Patton smirked and tackled him once again, this time knocking the newspaper out of his hands. Apparently, Logan had learned how to prepare for future pat-tacks, as he called them. I'm going to get you one day... I'll cuddle you so hard you won't see me coming. He thought.

Patton suddenly realized how long he had been staring at Logan. He stumbled upon his words and ended up with the sentence "cuddle I was just me trying cuddle" somehow. Logan stared at Patton in confusion. After a while of looking at a sort of ashamed Pat, he walked over to the sofa and turned the TV on. TLC was playing. He skipped the channels around a bit- Patton had been watching 'say yes to the dress' more often than usual. Something for Logan to consider.

As Patton followed him, he said "is this what you were trying to say?" And he snuggled up to Patton. They watched a natural geographic documentary on exotic birds, though for most of it logan was looking at Patton with a happy, loving look in his eyes. No one had ever really noticed him or wanted to get this close to him before. It was strange to him, though he kind of enjoyed the attention. He had heard that the other sides were all famous in their apartment buildings and neighborhoods as Roman had gone around bolting gold stars to their front doors, Hollywood changing room style. Logan found this a little strange but appreciated Roman's efforts. Despite a large, reflective plaque being placed on his front door, none of the people in his apartment complex had talked to him much since his welcoming party in... 2004, he was pretty sure. I miss the old place. Everyone living together, Patton taking care of me and Roman, Roman being a trainwreck most of the time. Not much has changed, huh. He thought, getting sidetracked.

By the time their little cuddle session was over, it was already 9:30 AM. The other sides were supposed to be arriving in a couple of hours. Logan stroked Patton's face before going upstairs to go and get changed. He unbuttoned his blue and white striped, silk pajama top. Tying his tie, he walked back downstairs and sat down next to Patton once again.

"Did you have any breakfast today, dear? I made eggs but you didn't seem to enjoy them." Logan said.

"Oh, I ate! I thought you made those just for you so I had some cocoa puffs." Patton replied.

"I don't eat that much." Logan laughed.

Patton took out his phone and started texting a group chat. He wrote, "Hey guys! I can't wait to see you all today! Just to check we're doing 1 PM till whatever time tomorrow?"

Virgil: yeah that's perfectly fine for me and Roman.

Janus: Remus and I would be happy to come.

Remy: Emile and I are cool with it. Dice is still at work so we'll have to check with him though.

Patton: oh yeah sure, he can come on his own time if he's at work.

Emile: I'll call him and check.

A couple of minutes of waiting went by before either of them responded.

Emile: He said he was going to be in almost all day. He's going to pop into the shops after work and he'll be right with us.

Patton: perfect! So everyone's settled?

Remus: Yupdeedoodledoo!

Janus: Yes.

Remy: Absolutely.

Emile: Yes! I can't wait!

Logan looked up at Patton as he put down his phone, secretly hoping they would get to be alone for a little longer.

Logan had stayed over the night before as Patton had suggested a 'pre-sleepover' with just the two of them. He supposed Pat was trying to help get Logan used to the conditions of a sleepover as he hadn't really ever been to a proper one. They thought up ideas and games to play the day after and had a lot of fun overall. Logan was still not comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as Patton, so he got to stay in the guest room. He wasn't sure why he felt uncomfortable living with Patton. Daytime, he was fine! Maybe it was just a matter of personal space.


	2. Guests Start Arriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much fluff, Virgil and Roman ~appear~ and pretty much it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, the begining of this chapter is very much like the begining of smut but im just teasing you, there's no real smut to read, just a whole lotta fluff. This chapter is quite short, sorry. The song Logan and Patton sing is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPvO1sZkOx0 . Carry on.

Patton looked up at Logan. In a couple of hours, people would start arriving. He couldn't wait to see his dark, strange sons. And Janus. He wasn't too sure what to think of Janus, knowing him and Virgil's past. Seeing as Virgil had forgiven him, he decided to give Janus a chance. It could be dangerous for both of them, but it could also be taken well. Nevermind, he thought. He'd save this for later. for now, he was more focused on the last bit of peace he would have for 2 days once Remus arrived.

He was getting bored of birds so he switched the channel. After 5 minutes of boredom, he couldn't find anything.

Logan finally spoke, "You're bored, correct?"

Patton replied with a very slow "Yeah..." He knew what he wanted to do but wasn't sure how Logan would react since last time... When Roman walked in... That's when all the teasing began. After a lot of convincing, Roman stayed quiet. It had been a while since the incident so Patton got his hopes up.

Logan had seemed to read his mind. "Ok, fine. The place is soundproof?" He asked.

"No, but no one can hear you. They're probably all asleep. Besides, they live far anyways."

Logan came closer to Patton and put his head on his shoulder. He could hear Patton breathing slowly. He was calm.

After a bit of silence, Logan opened his mouth and in this angelic-sounding voice sung, "I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you. I don't need you to search for the proof that I should. You don't have to convince me. You don't have to be scared you're not enough. 'Cause what we've got going is good. I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken. I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget. Clear the slate and start over. Try to quiet the noises in your head. We can't compete with all that. So what if it's us? What if it's us? And only us. And what came before won't count anymore or matter? Can we try that? What if it's you. And what if it's me. And what if that's all that we need it to be? And the rest of the world falls away? What do you say?"

He finished the verse with a kiss on Patton's forehead. He could feel Patton's heart beating quicker by the second. He couldn't get over how much he loved Patton. It seemed scary to him at first, but the more he got used to it the more he realized his feelings. Patton started to sing back to him.

"I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me. Well. So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go. But if you really see me. If you like me for me and nothing else. Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer than you could possibly know"

Logan joined back in, closing his eyes and harmonizing with Patton. They were singing quite slowly, taking in the 'vibe', "So it can be us. It can be us. And only us. And what came before won't count anymore or matter. We can try that. It's not so impossible. Nobody else but the two of us here. 'Cause you're saying it's possible. We can just watch the whole world disappear. 'Til you're the only one I still know how to see. It's just you and me. It'll be us, It'll be us. And only us and what came before won't count anymore. We can try that. You and me. That's all that we need it to be. And the rest of the world falls away. And the rest of the world falls away. The world falls away. The world falls away. And it's only us."

Patton drifted off halfway through the chorus but Logan kept singing. By the time the song finished, Patton was in a deep coma, asleep in Logan's lap. This is it, he thought, I cannot move until he does. This is my life now.

And indeed, he did not move. Not for two whole hours. He stayed perfectly still, observing Patton's breathing patterns and heartbeat. He had always been one to pay attention to the little details. Even before they started dating, Logan could identify Patton from just his idiolect or even footwear if he was looking at the floor- it was a little concerning when you thought about it, but Logan knew he couldn't help it. He was logic, after all.

After a couple of hours, they heard a knock. Patton woke up and remembered what day it was. Logan got up and gave Pat the "I'll take this" look. He walked over to the door and opened it. It was Virgil- without Roman for some reason.

"Virgil. I didn't think you'd show up."

"Yeah, yeah, I never liked sleepovers when we were young and now I'm here. Whatever. Where's dad?" Virgil asked, quite annoyed. Patton popped his head into the doorway and smiled. He was planning something.

"Which one?" he asked. Patton was trying to hint at the fact he and Logan were dating. He knew Virgil wouldn't take it well seeing how overprotective he already was of Patton. He didn't think he needed another parental figure in his life. Not after...

Virgil was clearly confused. Though a little flustered at Patton's little hint, he decided to move on. "You're here early, Logan. Got no other social life?"

"No." Logan was frustrated with Virgil, but he figured he might as well try and handle it as he was going to have to get used to it. "I was actually here yesterday as well. Patton's idea."

"Ah, I understand. So, anyone else here?"

"Nope, just me, Lo, and you! Hey, can I talk to you?" Patton said, taking another shot at the big reveal.

"Yeah sure. What about?" Virgil answered.

"So I know I said I wasn't interested in dating but-"

"WOAH, not so fast, Virgil we have a fresh selection of sour candies for you and your strange desires, we'll finish this conversation later." interrupted Logan. He wanted the whole dating thing to be revealed, just not quite yet. The three of them walked over to the living room and Logan grabbed a tray of tangy goods consisting of sour patch kids, toxic waste, and other classics curated just for Virgil. He hated anything remotely sweet, which baffled Roman. Something Roman had said to Logan over family dinner was "I find it weird how something so sweet and adorable can hate sugar!" Virgil had replied with, "I find it weird how something so hot and spicy can't bear chili peppers." Logan liked to reminisce about the things Roman said. Sometimes he wrote them down so he could laugh at his stupidity when he was having a bad day. It cheered him up.

He placed the tray onto the coffee table and they all took a toxic waste. Patton's face scrunched up and he started to flap his hands. Logan's eye twitched and he tapped his foot onto the ground, but in general, he managed to keep his pain in. Virgil, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. In fact, he went in for a second one. And a third.

After giving the other two a smug grin, Virgil got out his phone and opened Reddit, while still talking to Logan and Patton.

"So dad, got any plans on what we're gonna do today?" Virgil asked

"A couple, you guys are going to be most of the input though," Patton replied.

"Oh, free speech thing? Cool." Virgil said, partly focused on his phone. He laughed every once in a while. While Logan and Patton conversed about various topics.


	3. Movies With Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some peeps watch a movie. Literally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this was written at the devils hour, 3 am, on my phone after writing like 3 oneshots. I need food but my family's asleep. This chapter might be a little on the whimsical side because of fatigue but I'm bored so here's me writing. WARNING: probs no warnings. Just a bit of uncomfortable fluff, if that's even a thing. Also for the second half, I was going from a prewritten script I remembered I spent days on to the fic so it might not translate well, sorry.

Virgil eventually put his phone down. He had progressed from app to app, first Reddit, then Twitter, then Tumblr, AO3, ff.net, and Wattpad. His fanfic needs were fulfilled at last- something he needed to work on doing during the day as 3 AM supernatural reading wasn't working out so well for him. He looked up at Patton and Logan who at this point were in a long conversation about the difference between sphynx cats and Bernese cats. A topic both of them knew a lot about.

Virgil chimed in, "Hey, sorry to interrupt but Roman just text me. He said he's at the door but can't ring the bell... for some... reason- I'm sure he's got some reasoning behind it."

"Oh heavens, I completely forgot about Roman! Of course, I'll go get the door." Patton replied, flustered.

He got up and ran over to the door, whipping his keys out of the back right pocket of his jeans. After 3 minutes of jangling, the door opened and a drenched Roman stepped inside. Logan was already prepared with a towel. He was keeping this house clean. There's no way any mold will be growing in my carpet, he thought. That was probably the most menacing thing Logan had said since he was under the influence of the drug he called 'Patton' which was essentially an antidepressant but much snugglier, as Logan described him.

Roman place a pile of bags on the floor and stared at Virgil through the doorway. He was absolutely sodding. Despite being a bit pissed, he turned to Patton, smiled, and said, "padre! I hope my cinnamon roll hasn't been too much of a nuisance without me. I ruined his mood because I ripped my sash and tried to sew it back up and he- left me. and the bags. so I carried 10 pounds worth of bags over here."

Virgil shouted across from the living room, "90% of that was yours. you brought like three toothbrushes for one night."

They started squabbling as Roman stepped through the door and wiped his face with a towel. He took his shoes off and excused himself to go and change in the bathroom, while still talking to Virgil. As Patton and Logan walked back over to the living room to continue their cat conversation they could hear a faint arguing in the background, "Shut up, emo boy."

"Make me, princey."

They turned their attentions to the two fighting and observed silently for the most part, occasionally whispering to each other things like "they act like an old married couple.

"They act like us when- oh, pat, don't do it...."

"........ Infinitesimal means big...."

"You make ONE mistake!!!"

Virgil looked up and Logan realized just how loud he was. He mouthed 'sorry' as he could see that Virgil and Roman were still in a deep argument. Virgil gave Logan the 'don't worry' hand and carried on.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Ah! Perfect timing. That must be Remus and Janus- be nice, Ro- I'll get the door." Patton exclaimed. He ran over to the door once again and fiddled with his keys. "HI DAD!" Remus shouted.

"Hey, kiddo!" Patton replied."DAD DID YOU JUST CALL THAT TRASH MAN MY NAME?!?!?!?!" Virgil screamed, quite deeply offended."Umm no! haha, must be your ears. you're getting old, kid."

"Patton. Nice to see you again." Janus said in a very monotone voice. "Nice to see ya here, Janus! I'm surprised you came! what made you?"A very stinkin cute trash man." Janus replied. At least he was being honest."Aah, I see. Well, take a seat, we can pick a movie or something!"

They walked back over to the living room for what was Patton's fifth time that day. As they listed movies and musical suggestions, The Lion King came up. That was what they settled on. Before the movie started, Patton asked to pull Janus aside for a second. They walked into the kitchen and stood in the corner. Patton pinned Janus against the wall and stared at him intensely.

"Patton? what are you-" Janus struggled to speak. He could barely breathe.

"Listen here, snake boy, I know you and Virgil have a history but I BELIEVE he is my son after you abandoned him when he tried to change, and now you're expecting it to all be fixed. I'm really trying, bud, but it's hard knowing that you dumped him on the street. He's my little guy and nothing will change that. Watch out, kid. I just can't let you get close to him before I can trust you. I can trust Remus, he gave in before you. Virgil's told me all about you and Remus. While you sound like a toxic snake, I appreciate your efforts to raise him before I was in the picture. But now I'm here, and until you can prove yourself, you are NOT in the famILY. This is a safe place for my beans and I don't think you are a safe person for them to be around right now. Take this sleepover as a chance. I'll talk to you tomorrow, tell ya what I think. But for now, you and I aren't on good terms. Now go have fun, kid." Patton ranted. It was out of character for him to get this aggressive, but he saw Janus as a threat to Virgil and his maternal instinct was kicking in. Slightly afraid, Janus replied with, "I... thanks for the chance, Patton. I really don't deserve it."

"I believe in second chances- safe ones. Don't call my Virge kid. That's the only rule. Don't try to get too touchy-feely with anyone apart from Remus. We don't know you well enough for that. Let's get to the movie, shall we?" Patton finished happily, completely disregarding the past events.

"Yeah. Thanks."They walked back to the living room. Patton took a seat next to Roman who was sitting next to Virgil, who was sitting on the back support of the sofa to get a high point of view. Virgil was sitting next to Remus who was hanging upside down from the edge of the sofa. That was quite dangerous. Janus awkwardly took a seat next to Remus and sat contently. Logan came out of the door with a CD and inserted it into the player of the TV. He sits down next to Patton who was snuggled up into a blanket burrito at that point. The circle of life came on. Roman and Virgil were singing, Remus was attempting to sing- very horribly. Logan was writing down the lyrics, Patton was helping him. He supposed it was to analyze the movie or something. He wasn't too sure. Janus was sitting very uncomfortably on the edge. At the point in the classic when Mufasa was dying. Patton was cuddled up to Logan crying, Janus was holding Remus' hand and trying to hold back tears. Remus was reciting lines, Roman was sobbing dramatically. Virgil slid down from the back onto the couch and leant his head on Roman's shoulder.

"It's fine, babe. You're gonna see Simba and his uncles in a second. Calm down."

He kissed Roman softly on the cheek and continued watching, he shed a single tear. Everyone was singing except for Logan and Janus in Hakuna Matata. Logan was kind of confused and looked over to Janus, but he was staring at Remus dancing, trying not to laugh. At a moment deep in the movie, Patton and Logan were snuggling, Logan had completely given up on analyzing the movie. Roman had his hand around Virgil who was covered in a big fluffy blanket that he stole from Remus. Janus and Remus were holding hands under a cushion they moved. Can you feel the love tonight was playing. Logan was looking at Patton, debating if he should make a move or not. Patton looked up at Logan and smiled. Logan blushed and looks away, embarrassed. Remus was laying in Janus' lap. Janus was stroking Remus' head, smiling at him. "My little raccoon..." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4- 7 minutes in heaven (round 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sides decide to play 7 minutes in heaven and Roman and Remus get chosen to go first. They have some classic bonding time and find a few things out about each other. Just bros bein bros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the title, though implying they're playing 7 minutes in heaven, is not 100% what you think it might be. There are certain levels of intimacy but smut is not directly written because this fic is generally SFW smut-wise.   
> _______________

The movie was over. Patton was practically glued to a sleeping Logan, quite opposite to how Virgil was as far from Roman as he could manage. He'd been silently crying for a third of the movie. Sadness wasn't a good look on him or his eyeliner. When roman tried to comfort him with hugs, etc, he simply refused. Remus was still in the same position as he had been, lying on Janus' lap. Janus was a little uncomfortable- his legs had gone numb. He hadn't anticipated how much a trash man's head would weigh.

Virgil, desperate to change the topic, inquired, "So what should we do now?"

Patton looked up, he'd planned this out. A way to let people know... "Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" He whispered back.

Roman, concerned, said "Patton-" before being cut off by his twin.  
"Let's do it!" He shouted across the room, scaring logan half-awake. Janus thought for a second.   
"Are there any hats in your house, Patton?" He asked.  
"No, our house does not house any hats. Wait! Alliteration!" Patton responded, very excited.

Janus knew what he had to do and apologized in advance for what he was about to do before taking off his hat and asking for Logan's notepad. He agreed to give it to him and Janus tore out a page, ripping that into six pieces, writing everyone's names down, and folding them up. Though he was a little curious as to why Patton didn't own any hats, he moved on and assured himself that his bowler hat would be able to suffice.

Roman was clearly disgusted by the mess of hair, which looked like a bird's nest, perched on top of his head. Janus looked over to Roman and pitied him- having Remus as his partner added to the number of times he saw Roman in a week- since they started to get to know each other, Janus has learned that the brighter brother was a huge neat freak when it came to looks. Makeup, hair, clothes. Janus assumed it was the theatre side of him, despite not being entirely sure what that meant. Janus didn't exactly help out much in the hobbies department.

He dropped the papers into the cap and shook them around. He gave the hat to Patton to choose, seeing as it was his idea.   
"You pull." He said.  
"Oh!" Patton exclaimed, a little shocked he got first pick and not Roman. Roman always insisted on picking first. Patton didn't mind most of the time.

He reached his hand inside, "Remus!"

Remus giggled. It was now his turn to choose who would go into a dark closet with him. Once again reaching into the hat, he pulled out a name and smiled. "Roman! Brother! Me and you!"

Roman was frightened. The concept of being alone with his brother was scary enough, but without boundaries, in the dark was something else. Who knew what he might have in his pockets! A thumbtack, a pocket knife even! Though Roman wasn't new to Remus' violence, he certainly didn't enjoy knowing what could happen. Whatever, he thought; at this point, he was just thankful he knew how to bandage.

Despite knowing how to deal with his brother, he still would've rathered to back out. "Remus... do I have to?" he asked.

Remus almost got lost in his thoughts for a minute... he was silent.... was he considering to let Roman off?

Apparently not, as the next words that came out of his mouth were "Yeah, get in there, bitch!" And he shoved Roman into a small cupboard under the stairs and followed him in. Patton switched the timer on, a little concerned about Roman's mental and physical health once he got out of there. While Logan, Janus, Virgil, and Patton conversed, Roman and Remus sat in the dark. They were also in conversation.

"You aren't going to do anything, right?" Roman asked.  
"What? No of course not. You're my brother, for one. Secondly, I have a brilliant boyfriend. And lastly, I hate you."  
Roman let out a relieved sigh.  
"Thank god. I hate you too, Re."   
"What are we supposed to do?"  
"Not sure. I mean, we are supposed to be in here for seven minutes, I suppose," Roman shrugged. Remus leaned against the wall and slid down it, sitting down. Roman did the same. They spoke for a while about different things that popped into mind. The conversation went a little like this:  
"Hey, Remus?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you remember our childhood? The other guys seem to but... they kind of leave us out of the picture..."  
"Hmm.... come to think of it, no. The first thing I remember is me and you sitting on the floor in the streets, confused. Then Janus came and scooped me up and..."  
"Patton took me... do you have any clue how old we were?"  
"You looked around 7."  
"Oh. I guess I'd say the same about you."  
"What did you and Patton get up to anyway? Like, we played together and stuff but I didn't see you too often."  
"Honestly, no clue. Remember midluxpartum though? That was so awesome to make!"  
"I can't believe it's still standing with all the dark magic coming from the dark portals!"  
"I know, right?"  
They had a laugh for a few seconds. Roman was staring at the ceiling, fidgeting with his hands. Remus has found a screwdriver in a box and was now engraving some sort of message into the floor as he smiled to himself secretly.   
Roman spoke once again, "Shame we forgot about it for so darn long!"  
"Yeah. We forgot about it just like...."  
"Oh my god"   
They were both quite startled and blinded by Patton opening the door at the end of the 7 minutes and letting all the light in.

He sort of nervously asked, "So how was it?"   
Roman replied, "Actually, it was good! I- mean... fine. It was fine."  
He looked at Remus and he nodded, not saying a word. Roman felt a need to express his hatred towards Remus in many ways in front of the other sides. Even if, at that moment, he didn't hate Remus entirely. He had expressed this to his brother at brunch on a particularly foggy Sunday. Thomas hadn't been feeling the best, neither had the weather.

"Oh good, good. Well, come on out! Let's take a break." Patton said, relieved.

Remus and Roman followed Patton back into the living room. They sat back down between Janus and Logan who had moved seats.


End file.
